


116: Green

by icarus_hawks



Series: 153 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Colors as Impressions and Name-substitutes, Gen, Implied Character Death, Reincarnation, but this is bleach, so anyways:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_hawks/pseuds/icarus_hawks
Summary: Prompt 116 - GreenShe wandered away, feeling the urge to leave her known world behind. And so she did, leaving Spain in her wake, heading to Japan. The reason why she didn't know.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Original Female Character (hinted), Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime (hinted)
Series: 153 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817347
Kudos: 5





	116: Green

**Green**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lilia was always told she had pretty eyes. It was the first thing people complimented her on and she was oh so very tired to hear it. Green lost its magic for her. Green wasn't appreciated anymore.

But Green was always an important part of her life. Every time she looked into a mirror the same green eyes looked back and she was happy deep down in her soul, even if she was never able to decipher just _why_ the color was so magical.

Until one fated day, that is. She wandered away, feeling the urge to leave her known world behind. And so she did, leaving Spain in her wake, heading to Japan. The reason why she didn't know. But a suburb near Tokyo attracted her like a moth was attracted by light.

Green eyes roaming across the people who encountered her, she spotted orange. Orange that was familiar, _somehow_. With no exact idea in mind, Green chose to pursue Orange. Chose to search out the truth hiding within Orange.

And as Orange turned, it was a female beauty, childish and naiive and… _familiar._ Her chest ached and she made a step towards Orange, arm involuntarily outstretched, reaching for _truth_ , for _answers_.

And Orange reached out as well, clasping their hands together mid-way, Lilia still not knowing why she did what she did.

Later that day Lilia Gutierrez learned that there was more to her than just her name and body.

There was a _soul_ within, as Green as her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on FFN under the same pen-name as a collective work.


End file.
